Siluca Meletes
Siluca Meletes is the main female protagonist throughout the series. She is a young mage that has a great amount of potential and talent, and wishes to stop the feuding of lords. She is the first to contact Theo, and possesses a cat familiar, who can travel through shadows and is the king of the cat kingdom. Appearance Siluca is a beautiful woman of average height and weight and has blonde hair that she ties into a bun using a blue ribbon, with her locks pointing forward and a strand of braided hair, that is on the front. She wears a long white cape that goes to the ground with white boots that go up to her thigh and white shorts with a purple and gold belt. Siluca wears an orange crop-top with a white and black coat and wears a glove that covers her left elbow and her right glove that covers her right hand. Sulica also wears a leather choker with diamond-shaped locket. Personality Siluca is unfettered when it comes to her goals, a bit arrogant and forceful about her schemes with a tendency of leaving people out of them until the last minute, and she's also dismissive of the Order of the Crest. However, she is kind, always polite and ultimately has the best of intentions with her actions. Her dislike of the Order is also caused by the friction between the Mage Association and the Order, as Mages view Crests as a manifestation of the user's will while the Order views them as a gift from god and should be controlled by the Order. She has a crush on Theo, feelings that are soon reciprocated by him. History Siluca is said be a prodigy when it comes to magic and is known as a young mage that has large amount of potential and talent. She made a contract with Theo is order to stop the feuding of the Lords.Record of Grancrest War Light Novel Volume 1 As a Mage, she was ridiculed due to her ability to manipulate Chaos until she was adopted by Aubeste. Aubeste does love her but he's also a very strict Mage who caused Siluca to be discriminated against and almost killed if not for Aishela's or the university's principal's protection. Queen Marrine herself ends up feeling sorry for Siluca because the failed negotiations mean that he'll most likely have to kill her in the battlefield. Record of Grancrest War Light Novel Volume 2 Magic and Abilities Magic (魔法 Mahō): She can use almost every type of magic. So far, she's demonstrated: *Motion: Can guard against physical attacks, ranging from close-range weapons to a storm of arrows. *Earth Magic : Capable of forming walls of earth to crowd enemy soldiers for her area-of-effect magic. *Summoning: Summoned a chaos creature to attack Theo and allow him to increase the power of his seal. Equipment Her basic item is her wand. Until something happens related to the mage academy. Trivia *Siluca is a highly accomplished mage, serving the rookie Lord Theo. She gets called out on this, as it's clear to everyone that Theo's something of a Puppet King and it's Siluca who is getting all the credit for his victories. *She can use almost every type of magic. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Fantasia Union Category:Featured Article